


[PODFIC] The Avengers' First Thanksgiving

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Gen, Holidays, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team, Team Bonding, Thanksgiving, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Thanksgiving ficlet written by scifigrl47, and archived on her Tumbler account, but not yet on AO3.  Seemed perfect for the season, so I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Avengers' First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Avengers First Thanksgiving](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31261) by scifigrl47. 
  * Inspired by [The Avengers' Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061937) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



I found these wonderful ficlets (many of which are also at [Secrets of the Toasterverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481388/chapters/837064)) at scifigrl47's Tumblr site, and this one seemed appropriate for the season. Also, I love the sentiments she expresses in her author's note at the beginning. Hope I did it justice.

Length: 35 minutes  
Size: 31 MB  
Format: MP3

STORY TEXT: [The Avengers' First Thanksgiving](http://scifigrl47.tumblr.com/post/36325744178/avengers-fic-the-avengers-first-thanksgiving)

Direct Download Link: [Podfic - The Avengers' First Thanksgiving](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/2zeotq)

Streaming:  


Scifigrl47's list of fic on her Tumbler site (most of which is also on AO3): [Scifigrl47 fic list on Tumblr](http://scifigrl47.tumblr.com/fic)

If you love her work (and who doesn't?) go check out these ficlets! You might find something you haven't seen before.

 

(The transition music is from "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving", and the ending theme is by Brianna Hayes, 'The Thanksgiving Song')

Now posted by scifigrl47 on AO3! [Chapter 1 of The Avengers' Calendar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1061937)


End file.
